Let's fall in love
by SugarArts
Summary: Since I met you how can I notice if the sky is blue or grey. But here I am standing outside looking into a cloudy day. This must be the time for reflection, my direction is not quite clear, Now I feel the air is colder now I feel that winter's here. non-y
1. Default Chapter

I'd like to see you tonight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk so thank goodness cause I won't be able to use my imaginations in other more important things:)   
  
Author's note: This is my second fic and I hope you'll find it interesting. This story took place before they went to the Inter High tournaments. I don't know where they are based so in my story, I'm making it in Kyoto, Japan. I accept comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms. Enjoy:)  
  
Chapter one: hello stranger…  
  
She rang the doorbell five times already, but still there was still no answer. She was about to ring it again when the door opened and revealed a young man of eighteen, tall as well as handsome with coal-black hair and the most astounding grey eyes. He smiled at the girl before him, he recognized her all right. "Hello stranger, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, there is. I'm here to visit my big brother. It's been three years since I last saw him so I asked mother to let me see him. But the problem is, I forgot the address. I've been ringing doorbells whole morning to find the right house. And I have one question for you, are you Kogure Kimonobu? You look exactly like him."   
  
"Of course I am, you little troublemaker." He said. "Come here and give your big brother a hug."   
  
She was locked in her brother's tight embrace for a while before he let her go. "Come in, twerp. I'll carry your things inside." He said. But when he looked behind Bianca, he found nothing. "Where exactly are your things, twerp?" he asked.   
  
"Well… there was some problem on my way here."  
  
"Huh? What kind of problem?" Kogure asked, concerned.   
  
"You see, I didn't take a cab to get here because I wanted to walk, you know, to have a bit of sightseeing."   
  
"Continue…"   
  
"I uhm… Well… two men approached me this morning and were asking for directions. Naturally, I helped them, but at the same moment, one of them took my luggage and made a run for it. The other one took my handbag, and my purse was in it!" she half-shouted at the part when they took her purse because she no longer have money in hand.   
  
"I tried to run after them but they were fast. I went to the police for help and they are tracking those thieves as we speak." She said indignantly.   
  
When she looked closely at her brother's face, she feared he was going to explode, like that volcano in the Philippines, Mt. Pinatubo. "At least I didn't get hurt." Bianca said, trying to soothe his brother.  
  
"What do you mean 'at least I didn't get hurt'? You could've been hurt!" Kogure started to shout. When it comes to his sister's safety, he accepts no excuses. "What were you thinking? You should've taken a cab! You…" Kogure tried to continue when their father cut him off.   
  
"I think that's quite enough, son." He said.   
  
"Father!" Bianca exclaimed. She went to her father and gave him a big hug, which he willingly returned. " I've missed so, father."   
  
"I've missed you too, muffin."  
  
"When did you arrive?" Mr. Kiminobu asked. "And why was your brother angry just then?"  
  
"I just arrived this morning, I didn't inform you of my visit because I wanted to surprise you." She answered. "SURPRISE!" she put on a happy face wishing her brother would cool down a bit.   
  
"Enough of that Bianca, tell father what happened to you this morning." Kogure said seriously.   
  
"I was robbed daddy." She said, putting on a pitiful face. "Two men took my things from me because…"  
  
"Because she didn't take a cab, she walked to get here. She should've called us from the airport to fetch her. She wasn't thinking for goodness sake! It's…"  
  
"It's not her fault. " their father finished the sentence. "I know that you care so much for your sister but you shouldn't blame her, it's not really her fault."   
  
Kogure went to his sister and tightly embraced her, only allowing her a little freedom of movement. "I'm sorry, Bianca. You know I love you so much; I don't want any harm done to you."  
  
"I know that brother, and I forgive you." She said.  
  
"Hey, your not suppose to say that." He said, annoyed. "You're supposed to say 'I know that bother, and I'm also sorry'."  
  
"You asked for my forgiveness, and I forgive you." She countered.   
  
"But you should also say sorry for your stupidity." He said. "Because of that, you were robbed."  
  
Bianca stuck out her tongue to her brother and then faced their father, "Daddy, Kogure picking on me." She said while putting on that pitiful look.   
  
Well, a daughter is always a daughter, getting everything she wanted, there's no changing that. Mr. Kiminobu looked heavenwards and then said to Kogure. "That's enough son, let's all forget about it."   
  
Kogure put on a irritated look and walked away muttering, "little sisters…"  
  
After a while…  
  
"I'll make lunch today." Bianca announced.   
  
"Heavens help our stomachs" Kogure joked. "We'll be heading towards the hospital after our first bite."  
  
"Really brother, you're impossible." She said a little annoyed.   
  
"Am I? Remember the time you made Ryota eat the dish you made?" he asked, reminiscing a particular time.  
  
"No." she lied. "I don't remember."  
  
"You're lying." He said. "I even remember you crying over him while he's sleeping in the hospital." He said, laughing louder. "You thought you killed him." Now laughing even louder.   
  
Embarrassed, Bianca tried to change the subject. "Where is Ryota anyway?"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Author's note: What do you think? Are you curious about the pairings? I won't tell you yet. *Evil grin* what do you think of my title?   
  
reViEW 


	2. let me borrow your clothes

I'd like to see you tonight  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk  
  
Author's note: Hello there people! How's everything going? Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really grateful. Sorry for the long wait. Again, I accept comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms. Enjoy(  
  
Chapter two: let me borrow your clothes....  
  
"Ryota? He's probably in school right now."  
  
"In school? But today's Sunday. I can't imagine him studying when he should be taking some rest instead." Bianca made a picture of Ryota wearing glasses and surrounded by mountains of books. This made Bianca laugh.  
  
"I didn't say he's studying."  
  
"Well, what else would he be doing in school?"  
  
"Let me rephrase it. He's in the school gym practicing basketball for the national games." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your team's going to the national games?" she asked, disbelievingly. "That is some news."  
  
"Humph!" Kogure said a bit irritated. "We've acquired some fine players this year. I believe we're finally heading for the national championship." He said confidently.  
  
"Well, lots of luck then."  
  
"Some sister you are." He accused. "You should at least show that you're happy for me."  
  
She laughed. "Some actor you are. Of course I'm happy for you." She said. "It's just that I haven't seen your team get into the action yet. If I saw their plays then, I could give you my honest opinion about them and your chances for the national championship."  
  
"All right. We'll drop by at the court after lunch so that you can tell me what you think about our team." He said. "Are you really sure you're making us lunch?" Kogure asked. "Because if you were only scaring my stomach, I could order some pizza at..." he tried to finish his sentence but he was cut off by his sister.  
  
"I'm making lunch." She said firmly.  
  
Kogure held up his hands in a way of surrendering. "Okay, okay. I'll be in my room. Call me when lunch's ready." And with that, he walked upstairs, silently praying that something would happen and ruin her cooking so that they'll have to order pizza instead.  
  
"I'll show him." She said determinedly and stormed in the kitchen.  
  
At the kitchen...  
  
"Okay, where did they put the saucepan?" she asked no one in particular. She was on her knees looking for a pan to cook the beef. He banged her head yet again on the top frame.  
  
"Damn it!" she mumbled while rubbing the lump on her head.  
  
She stood up and used another pan to cook the beef. She set it aside and stated on the ham and bean fried rice. This side dish is quite easy to make therefore, causing her no problem at all. She finished it in no time. Dessert was the next on her list. Peking Toffee Apples. It 's a good thing her brother shopped for grocery yesterday. All her needed ingredients were on the fridge. She never gets tired of making this certain dessert. A favorite of hers since her mother made them for her birthday. She's positive that her dad and brother would love it. After the toffee apples, she made some iced to complete it all.  
  
She stood proudly as she gaze over her work. "Brother, prepare to be surprised." She said and gave out a maniacal laugh. She turned her attention to the clock. "Just in time." She said as she called out for her father and brother.  
  
Both men appeared at the dining table moments after her call. They seated themselves and waited for Bianca. They didn't have to wait too much longer because she emerged from the kitchen carrying a hot pot of crab and corn soup.  
  
"Try first this soup I made." She told them.  
  
Preparing a soup wasn't part of the plan. She made them at the last minute.  
  
Kogure complied without a word and poured some in his bowl. He tasted the soup and slowly placed the spoon down. "It's very velvety." He commented. He couldn't believe his mouth didn't make any protest. Actually, it craved for more.  
  
Bianca was disappointed in his answer. She expected him to say it's very tasty. Unknowingly, an unhappy expression found its way to her pretty face.  
  
Seeing the frown on his sister's face, he added, "And it's very good."  
  
Bianca's face immediately lit up. She turned to her father for his statement.  
  
"I agree with your brother, Bianca, it's very good." He said.  
  
Bianca's smile widened. "I'll be right back." She said cheerily as she disappeared through the kitchen doors. Seconds later, she appeared once again with a plate of spiced beef on one hand and ham and bean fried rice on the other. She placed them gently on the table and waited for both men to sample it.  
  
"It's very delicious, honey. Come, sit and eat with us." He said.  
  
"I'm getting very suspicious." Kogure said. He turned to Bianca with narrowed eyes and asked, "Did you order this from a restaurant?"  
  
"What?!" Bianca half-shouted. "Of course not!" she said aghast.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pressed.  
  
"Absolutely." She answered.  
  
"It's very appetizing." He said approvingly. "Where did you learn all these?" he questioned.  
  
"Mom made me take cooking lessons. She said I almost poisoned her with one of my cuisine before." She said a bit embarrassed. She looked at the two men and saw their mouths hanging open. "She exaggerated, of course." She told them.  
  
"I don't think so." Kogure said offhandedly, making sure only he can hear his comment.  
  
Both men finished their meal and Bianca, once again, took off for the kitchen. She came back with a pitcher of iced tea and her Peking toffee apples.  
  
"What are those?" Kogure asked once she placed them at the center of the table.  
  
"Toffee apples." She informed him. "Go on, try them." she urged.  
  
"Toffee apples?"  
  
"Yes. Try them."  
  
Bianca waited a whole minute for their verdict. She couldn't take anymore so she asked them eagerly, "Well, what do you think?"  
  
"They're scrumptious, dear, if that's what you want to hear." Her father said with a hearty laugh.  
  
"Thank you, daddy." She said and turned to her brother. "Brother?"  
  
"Mouth-watering." He said. "Are you sure you didn't order these from the restaurant?"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, brother." She said calmly, though a nerve gave a jolt when her brother mentioned the word 'order' and 'restaurant'.  
  
"Great meal, sweetheart. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'd like to catch my favorite show." He said as he got up and went to the living room.  
  
"I have to go to the gym this afternoon. Basketball practice." He said and got up from his seat. "See you later, sis." He said and was about to exit when his sister's shout was heard.  
  
"Hold it!" she said in a loud voice.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I know what you're doing. You're going to leave me to do all the dishes. Well, bad news, brother, cause you'll have to help me."  
  
"All right." He said dejectedly.  
  
With all four hands, they finished washing and drying the dishes in half an hour. Kogure went to his room to prepare his things for today's practice. Bianca followed him.  
  
"Brother, do you think you could lend me a few clothes? You know, with all my clothes stolen."  
  
"Why don't you ask mom to ship some of your clothes here?"  
  
"I can't she's out of town at the moment. She won't be back for a week."  
  
"I'll buy you clothes then."  
  
"No. That's asking too much." She protested.  
  
"Well, I can't have you walking the streets with my clothes." He reasoned with her.  
  
"Let me borrow your clothes for three days and I'll have you buy me clothes."  
  
Kogure thought about it for a while but agreed anyway. "Okay."  
  
"Before I forget, can I come with you to your school?"  
  
"I already told you I will take you there." He reminded her.  
  
"And introduce me as your younger brother?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're a girl and my sister for that matter."  
  
"We won't deceive them. We'll just play them for a while."  
  
"All right. That might be fun." He said as he took some of his clothes and handed it to her. "Close the door already because I have to change."  
  
"Yes, sir." She mocked with a salute.  
  
She went to her own room and changed into Kogure's clothes. After changing she went to Kogure's room again and borrowed a cap. "Why would you need that for?" he asked.  
  
"To cover up my hair of course."  
  
"Why don't you just cut it?"  
  
Bianca didn't answer his question. She looked at her reflection on the mirror. "Do you think I'll pass up as a boy?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kogure said as he surveyed her. "Yeah, I guess, that's okay."  
  
"Oh! Wait, I changed my mind. I'll drop off by your school tomorrow. I'd like to walk around the city like I used to do. Is that okay with you?'  
  
"Sure. Just be careful." He said.  
  
"Wait! One more question."  
  
Kogure sighed. "What is it now?"  
  
"Can I borrow your skateboard?"  
  
"Are you sure you can you handle it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay. And remember, be careful."  
  
"Yes, big brother."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Bianca skated on several blocks and reached an outdoor basketball court. A few boys were playing. She skated back and fourth to observe their plays. 'Pretty good' she thought.  
  
At the opposite block, a boy was having a hard time controlling the dogs he was paid to look after. One of the dogs playfully bit his hand and scared him too much that he accidentally released his hold on all of them. All of them eagerly savored their freedom and went after the first thing that interests them. Bianca.  
  
Bianca heard some barking and glanced at the direction where it came from. She saw about ten dogs coming her way. She cursed silently. She increased her speed to shake them off. But it was no use. They were still trailing behind her. "Damn it, doggies. Just leave me alone!" She yelled at them, not caring if they don't understand a word.  
  
From the other side of the street. A man found humor in this sight. He gave out a laugh. 'Poor kid.' He thought.  
  
"Hey, Sendoh!"  
  
Hearing his name, he turned and found one of his teammates waving at him. He was with some friends playing a few hoops.  
  
"Hey!" Sendoh waved back.  
  
"Do you want to join us?" his friend invited.  
  
"Sure." He replied and went over to them.  
  
Meanwhile, Bianca was still being chased by those cursed dogs. She managed to separate herself from them by a good ten meters and hurriedly climbed on top of a nearby tree. She seated herself on one of its branches. It was not long before the dogs found her and circled the tree. They keep barking and barking until she thought she was deaf. Soon, they finally got tired and searched for something interesting. Bianca made sure it was safe enough so she waited for a few more minutes. When she jumped off, she was surprised to feel two strong arms around her. She made a quick glance on the person who caught her. She saw short curly dark brown hair and an unforgettable face.  
  
She got over her initial shock and asked, "Ryota, is that you?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: They finally meet. What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? One thing is for sure though, it's pretty long. Don't you agree? Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.  
  
ReViEw 


	3. a challenge?

**Let's fall in love**

**Author's note: Hey there! I'm back!! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews… really love them… however, this will not be a yaoi fic… I don't fancy those stuff.. Sorry..**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter… hope y'all enjoy it… **

**Chapter three: a challenge?**

"**Huh? How'd you know my name?" asked a puzzled Ryota while he released his hold of Bianca.**

**Bianca made a deep sound to adjust her voice. "I watched your game during the eliminations. You did pretty well."**

**Ryota looked at her skeptically but managed a curt nod. "Thank you." He took one more glance at the boy in front of him whose clothes are thrice his size before he went on his way.**

"**Wait!" Bianca called out in her still deep tone of voice. **

**Ryota turned to face her. "Is there something you want?" he asked. **

"**Are you heading back to Shohoku High?" she asked.**

"**No. I'm going to an open court to shoot hoops with some friends." He answered not knowing why'd he even bother tell an unfamiliar person. **

"**Can I tag along?" she asked. **

"**Sure."**

"**How about playing with me too?" **

**Ryota scoffed. "Are you sure?"**

**Bianca sighed inwardly. Same old arrogant Ryota, she thought. She gave him a challenging smile and said confidently, "Of course."**

"**Alright. You're on." He said.**

**They walked three blocks until an open space used for basketball appeared. Few were already playing. However, two tall boys were arguing with each other. One, a redhead and the other, a raven-haired. They walked toward them.**

"**Hey Ryocchin!" shouted the tall, redheaded boy as he waved furiously to catch his attention, forgetting his argument with the other boy for a while. (hehe nobody could ever ignore Sakuragi, with his bright hair and all)**

**The raven-haired boy left after throwing one last insult to the redhead. "Idiot." He moved towards a nearby bench and took a time-out.**

**Ryota and Bianca approached the players and he introduced his new-found fan. "Hey guys, meet my friend here uhh…"**

"**Matt."**

"**Meet Matt. We'll be playing one on one later."**

**The redheaded guy loomed over Bianca and said, "You don't know what your up against, little guy."**

"**I can handle him." She unwaveringly stated. **

"**All right then, let's play ball." Ryota announced. "The first one who reaches five points wins." He made a few dribbles and quickly passed the ball to Bianca who surprisingly caught it without much trouble. "You go first, little buddy." **

**Bianca stood a few meters away from Ryota dribbling the ball with her small hands, eyes focused on the basket. She slowly made her way towards the basket. When she neared Ryota, she quickened her pace and got pass Ryota successfully. She did an easy lay up and scored her first shot. She passed the ball to Ryota and cheekily said, "Too fast?"**

"**I'll show you fast." He mumbled, a little mortified because some kid got passed him. He sped off towards the basket. Bianca guarded him closely. Still, being the faster of the two, Ryota brushed her off and scored. He faced her and gave her a look that clearly says I'm-so-good-that-you-can't-beat-me.**

**After receiving the ball, she quickly positioned herself for a three-point shot. Too bad she did it too quickly. The ball didn't even touch the ring. She faced the onlookers red-faced.**

"**Nice one, little buddy." Ryota taunted.**

**Hanamichi laughed.**

"**Don't worry, little guy, I'd be glad to give you some pointers later." Mitsui offered. **

**Bianca could only nod.**

**Ryota now has the hold of the ball, did a successful three-point, and won. "Up for another round, little buddy?" he asked.**

"**No, thanks. I know I can't win over you." She said gloomily. "How about a round with that guy?" she asked, pointing towards Hanamichi.**

"**Are you certain you want that?" he asked.**

"**Positive." She answered. **

"**Wait here while I ask him." He said and left Bianca in the court to talk to Hanamichi. **

**Ryota went over to Hanamichi who's sitting beneath a tree talking with Mitsui. Hanamichi stood up and thumped Ryota's back. "Great job, Ryocchin! I knew he couldn't stand a chance." He said a little loud and started laughing like crazy. **

**Bianca heard this and silently fumed. **

**Mitsui also stood up and waved at Bianca. "My offer still stands." He said. **

"**You can do that later, Mitsui. Now, he wants to play with Hanamichi." Ryota informed them. **

"**What?" he asked surprised. "He's challenging me?"**

"**Yup." Ryota confirmed. "Just take it easy on him, Hanamichi." He requested.**

"**All right, Ryocchin, I'll take it easy on him." He said with an illusory grin as he made his way towards Bianca. **

"**That kid is good as dead." Mitsui told Ryota.**

**Hanamichi towered Bianca by a good 30 centimeters. Still she stood unyielding. She looked up to him with a confronting look. "Ready to be beaten, big guy?" she asked.**

"**Quit babbling and tell me your terms, little guy." He said.**

"**First one who reaches five points wins." She said and passed the ball to Hanamichi. "You go first, big guy."**

"**You asked for it, little guy." Hanamichi said fiercely. **

**Hanamichi didn't waste time and ran towards the basket. Funny, one second he was holding the ball and next it's gone. He saw Bianca heading for the basket and made a run for it. She prepared for a jump shot but then, Hanamichi shadowed her and placed too much force on her that sent her sprawling on the ground, head cap off. **

**This idiot thinks he can beat me just because he's bigger than me, Bianca thought, don't assume too much, pal. I'll just let him go first and steal the ball from him. That'd put him in his place. Hah! That was easy. Now, I'll just… "Aahhh!!!" she screamed as she journeyed to the ground. **

**Long, black tresses were seen as the 'little guy' lay sprawled on the ground. She uttered a few moans as she struggled to get up. Once she recovered her balance, she turned to face Hanamichi, "You big oaf! You didn't have to push me too hard!" She yelled. **

"…"

"**Well, what do you have to say?" she asked, still oblivious that her cap was no longer hiding her gender. **

"**You… you're a girl." Hanamichi said accusingly. **

**Bianca was now aware of her long hair flowing freely. "So what if I am?" she asked. **

"**Ryocchin!" he bellowed. "You're friend here is a girl!"**

**Ryota and Mitsui dashed in their direction. Rukawa, on the other hand, still sat on the bench but humor now evaded his usually cool eyes. What could be funnier than seeing an elf of a girl arguing with a redheaded giant?**

**To be continued…**

**Author's note: so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. I accept comments, ideas, and constructive criticisms. Are you curious about the pairing? You can guess… and I've change the title… what do you think of it? **

**rEvIeW**


End file.
